


Good of You to Come

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Aftermath, F/M, Missing Scene, S5 episode: Violations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Picard accompanies Beverly during her treatment for her attack in the episode "Violations"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



Of course Picard had agreed to be present at Beverly’s memory probe. The Ullians had explained that part of the treatment for memory rape involved a memory probe that allowed the victim to experience the memory as it truly was, not how their attacker had twisted it. There were other components to the treatment, but the memory probe seemed to be the hardest part of it.

Beverly sat across from the female Ullian, Inad, in her quarters. Only the three of them were present. Beverly closed her eyes as instructed, and took a deep breath, and focused on the memory. 

“Do you know where you are?” Inad’s voice was calm and soothing.

“A starship…or a starbase, I think.” Beverly’s voice was low. “It’s very quiet. Empty.”

“Can you see yourself?” 

“I’m not in uniform,” Beverly said after a moment. “Black…”

“Is anyone with you? Or are you alone?”

Beverly hesitated for a moment. “Jean-Luc,” she said finally. “Captain Picard, but younger, with hair.” There was another pause. “It’s good of you to come with me,” she whispered.

Picard drew in a deep breath, sure he knew what this memory was.

Jack’s death. Beverly’s need to see his body. Picard doing the only thing there was left to do for his best friend’s wife – his best friend’s widow.

Anger burned in him, that Jev should have chosen this memory to twist, to incapacitate the doctor who was getting too close for comfort. The memory was bad enough as it was. 

As Inad led Beverly through the memory, he could see it in his own mind. Him pulling the sheet back from Jack’s face. Beverly kissing her husband’s lips one last time, her fingers tracing his features one last time, while Picard uselessly, helplessly stood by.

This time, she described how Jev had taken both places in the memory – imposing his face on the figures of Picard and Jack Crusher – and he listened as Inad patiently helped Beverly set the memory straight.

It was the only thing he could do.

*** 

When Inad had left Beverly’s quarters, Picard stayed. The Ullian woman had prescribed a herbal tonic and some uninterrupted sleep to recover from the memory probe. Picard intended to see that she followed directions.

After Beverly had changed into lounge clothes and ordered the tonic from the replicator, Picard sat by her bed.

“You’re sure you will be all right?”

Beverly grimaced at the taste of the tonic. “Yes. I feel a little better already.” She took his hand in hers. “Thank you for coming with me. I know it couldn’t have been easy for you.”

The memory hung between both of them, at least for him. He could never forget that image. Any time he thought about trying to make a change to their relationship, he remembered it. “It was the least I could do, Beverly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I decided to go with the Department of Angst for these two. 
> 
> All references to the S5 episode "Violations".


End file.
